Dare to Dream
by Carleen
Summary: Master Chief and Cortana drabble, which I just had to get out of my system. This story contains a brief and mild sex scene. So if that's not something you'd like to read then don't. Otherwise, enjoy! Also, Chapter 2 contains spoilers. If you haven't finished HALO 4, please wait until you do before you read the second chapter. You Have Been Warned.


TITLE: Dare to Dream

LOCATION: UNSC Infinity

GAME: HALO 4

AN: If you enjoy this story, I hope you will continue on to "Out of the Blue" which takes place immediatley after the events of Master Chief's arrival home. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_Every little thing she does is magic _-Sting

* * *

"Aging Spartan? Malfunctioning AI? His type is the reason we should never let Boatswains mate," he growls to Cortana, striding toward visiting chief billeting at full speed. Unfortunate sailors still standing in the corridor leap out of his way.

"It's okay, Chief. It'll be okay."

"So, now you're reassuring me?"

Her laughter vibrates through his helmet. The effect is immediate and he slows his pace, takes a breath, and instead of kicking open the hatch, allows the door open for him. He's never been in better shape. A shower and some sleep. Four hours of sleep. That's all he needs. Aging Spartan? He's never needed more than four hours of sleep in his life. Safe and snug in his fancy cabin. He bets that captain sleeps like a baby and for as long as he cares to.

The armor comes off piece by piece as he loads them into the cleaner. A hot shower, a bed, and just a little peace and quiet. With Cortana deactivated and safe under his pillow, he clears his mind and prepares himself to sleep. Finally, he drifts off with his fingers wrapped protectively around her chip.

From the depths of sleep he realizes he's not alone. Someone rises up beside him. His body instinctively tenses in response. Then strong arms stretch across his chest, wrapping him in an embrace. Soft hair tickles his skin as something settles on his chest. He tries to open his eyes, but his body refuses to respond. Tries to speak, but cannot make a sound. Until one of those hands slips down over his groin. Then he hears himself gasp, as his hips jerk in response. Soft, cool and slightly electric; he is helpless to ignore the questing hand.

To a Spartan, these sensations are as alien as Covenant Troops, unwanted as a Jackal and just as dangerous. No Spartan can afford distractions. Their training and indoctrination teaches them to focus solely on their assignment, the job, or the battle. That was not possible as the presence rose up over him and straddles his hips. Hands lifted his and placed them on full breasts. He is lost.

Out of sheer will power, he forces his eyes open. The air around them shimmers in soft tones of swirling blue light. She moves over him, as beautiful and light as the current which surrounds her being. This was not possible and yet every sensation told him it was true. His hands touch flesh. She reacts when he spread his large hands over her body.

He sets the pace as he pulls her down for a kiss and fills his hands with the ample flesh of her bottom. The colors darkened and intensified. From blue to indigo and purple, they ride the wave of desire. He feels himself losing control. He never loses control. Accustomed only to the violence of war and inflicting pain and death. These sensations of pleasure are tinged with pain, but also of acceptance and safe haven.

As the colors flashed to red, he finally sees the dark intensity of her blue eyes. Her dark cap of hair flying around her face. Her mouth opens in wonder and he watches his girl strain and gasp as it hits her. He willingly follows her over the edge. In that final moment, they acknowledged each other.

"Chief!"

Her cry of release startles him awake. He is alone.

Duty calls. He dresses quickly and heads for the flight deck. Better get going before that Cracker Jack of a CO decided to make good on his threat to arrest him, he thought. Instead of his usual habit of activating Cortana, he slips the AI into his pocket. Ignoring the greetings of the crew, he heads straight to the Pelican. The small ship responds to his control and obediently slips free of Infinity. It is a quiet ride.

* * *

**SPOILERS - SPOILERS – If You Haven't Completed HALO 4, Please Do Not Continue - SPOILERS - SPOILERS**

* * *

TITLE: Dare to Dream

CHAPTER: 2

LOCATION: End of Game Cut Scene

* * *

_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

-Phil Collins

* * *

In a kalidascope of colors, Master Chief pushes himself to his feet. Shaking his head to clear it and checking his armor integrity, he wondered, what the hell had just happened? Shouldn't I be dead... in pieces? Cortana!

"Cortana, do you read? Cortana, come in." Silence.

A small spark of fear shot through the heart of the man who does not know fear and does not believe in a no-win scenario. Movement behind him. He turns toward it and for once in his life, does not reach for his weapon. Walking toward him and looking up at him from under her lashes is Cortana.

"How...?"

"Oh, I'm the strangest thing you've seen all day?" She says with a shy smile.

He almost shakes his head and replies: No, you are the most beautiful thing I've seen all day. As she walks toward him, he notices, her feet are on the ground. She walks like a woman with her shapely form and provocative walk. Is this for him? He feels his mouth stretch into a smile.

"But if we're here?"

"It worked. You did it. Just like you always do."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"Don't worry. But I'm not coming with you... this time."

"No! That's not... we go together. I promised to get you to Halsey."

"I'm sorry, but it's already done."

He heard the sorrow in her voice. For the first time, it begins to dawn on him this was a battle he can't win and a promise he can't keep. This sad thought process is interrupted when she places her hand on the chest piece of his armor. He watches in wonder as her fingers spread across the dented plating. Then he does something strictly against the rules. When has he ever gone by the book? He pulls off his right gauntlet.

"John... I 've waited so long to do this."

"It's not the first time though, is it, Cortana?" He said, laying his bare hand over hers.

"No, it's not, she admits with another shy smile. Must have been my rampancy."

"Was it really?"

"No. But it was a long time before you reactivated me... I wasn't sure...if..."

"It was a gift and a beautiful dream. Thank you. But I won't let you go... I can't. It was my job to take care of you."

"We took care of each other," Cortana replies, replacing his gauntlet. But he's not ready to lose this moment and he takes her hand back.

"Cortana, I'm not the kind of man who knows the right words."

"Then you have figured out which one of us is the machine. I'm glad."

"Please... ?" The finality of the situation sinks in as he watched her face. He must acknowledge that she has found the solution and so he must trust her conclusion. It's always worked before. Right?

"I'll never forget you, Cortana."

"Thank you. That's just what a girl likes to hear. John, you have to let go of me now," she said softly, tugging her hand from his.

Silver blue tears. He felt like crying himself only he doesn't know how. What would release the growing pain in his chest? The empty view of the future without his girl?

"You are the best part of me. I won't let them give me another Cortana line AI."

She smiles again and begins to back away.

"Wait."

"Welcome home... John."

She blends in with the background and he knows now that she is gone.

He should have picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. He should have stopped her. Now, with her familiar calming presence gone, the sights and sounds of thousands of dead soldiers and screams of the wounded marines crowd his thoughts. It echoes through his head. How many lost? How many more generations would they feed to this death machine? The artificial world around him begins to change and degrade. He looks for her one more time. Cortana is gone, but she's saving his life... again.

Eventually they find him and take him home. People try to be kind. They try to empathize. Lasky does his best to thank him and be sympathetic. They just don't know and can never understand. A Spartan must stay apart. A Spartan must stand alone. But a Spartan had a heart and he'd given his to Cortana, UNSC Artificial Intelligence serial number: CTN 0452-9. COM out. COM... dead.

* * *

**Against All Odds - Phil Collins**

_How can I just let you walk away,_  
_just let you leave without a trace_  
_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,_  
_when all I can do is watch you leave_  
_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,_  
_and even shared the tears_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now,_  
_'cos there's just an empty space_  
_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_  
_just the memory of your face_  
_Take a look at me now,_  
_'cos there's just an empty space_  
_And you coming back to me_  
_is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_  
_turn around and see me cry_  
_There's so much I need to say to you,_  
_so many reasons why_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now,_  
_'cos there's just an empty space_  
_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_  
_just the memory of your face_  
_Take a look at me now,_  
_'cos there's just an empty space_  
_But to wait for you,_  
_well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face_  
_Take a good look at me now,_  
_'cos I'll still be standing here_  
_And you coming back to me is against all odds_  
_That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho_

_Just take a look at me now_

* * *

**Every Little Thing She Does is Magic - Sting**

_Though I've tried before to tell her_  
_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_  
_Every time that I come near her_  
_I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she doe just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on_

_Do I have to tell the story_  
_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?_  
_It's a big enough umbrella_  
_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she do just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on_

_I resolved to call her up_  
_A thousand times a day_  
_Ask her if she'll marry me_  
_In some old fashioned way_

_But my silent fears have gripped me_  
_Long before I reach the phone_  
_Long before my tongue has tripped me_  
_Must I always be alone_

* * *

**You'll Be in My Heart - Phil Collins**

_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right_  
_Just take my hand, hold it tight_  
_I will protect you from, all around you_  
_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us, can't be broken_  
_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust, what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but, deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other, to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time, I know_  
_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together_

_Believe me... I'll be there_  
_You'll be here in my heart... I'll be with you_

_Always, I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you, always, always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there, always_


End file.
